


5 Times Kakashi Sees Iruka Dance (And 1 Time Iruka Doesn't Dance)

by itendswithz



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 plus 1 meme, Dancing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Strip Tease, stripper!Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Kakashi can't stop himself from watching Iruka dance and the one time Iruka doesn't dance.</p><p>*updates every Monday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Club

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally spent the last three days reading every Kakashi/Iruka fic on this site. I couldn't stop myself when I got this idea. Not beta'd so please let me know if there are mistakes.

Kakashi never goes out with Asuma. He has no trouble joining in a round of cards, practicing new jutsu, or drinking beers in Asuma's apartment with his fellow jounin. But he doesn't ever go out to the bars with the group. Kakashi is a stay at home kind of ninja.

That is, until tonight.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Asuma asks, smirk sliding onto his face as easily as a substitution jutsu.

"Maa. Can't a guy want to have fun?" Kakashi doesn't look around the club, doesn't even move from where he's slouching in the cushioned booth they claimed as theirs for the night. Just keeps pretending to read the latest _Icha Icha_ book.

Asuma's growing smirk is answer enough, so Kakashi not-so-subtly shifts his attention to the dance floor, picking out their friends among the crowd. It's a busy night for the club with at least half of the jounin and chunin not on missions in the small area. The lights are turned down low but he can easily pick out where hardwood floors shift to colored title. The spotlights are flashing red, green, blue and yellow, giving an ethereal glow to the group of nin drunk enough to think they can dance. 

Kakashi picks out Anko and Genma first. The pair started sleeping together less than a week ago and are still in the embarrassing public display stage of their relationship. Genma's baggy shirt and loose-fitting trousers cover his body completely but he's got his arms around Anko's waist and she's got her finger curled in his hair. They're two seconds away from making out on the dance floor. 

Kakashi doesn't want to see that, so he scans for Kurenai. Seconds later he finds her, body lurching in an unrecognizable form. It's dancing in the loosest definition possible. But next to her is the real reason Kakashi agreed to drinks tonight.

In stark contrast to Kurenai's rough and disjointed movements, Umino Iruka is swaying to the music, skin-tight black jumpsuit highlighting the play of muscles as he dances. He's relaxed, a perfect flow of shoulders, waist, and hips swinging in one smooth motion. Effortlessly, Iruka drops a kunai hidden up his right arm's sleeve into the palm of his hand. In one fluid movement, he brings the blade's tip to his scalp, letting it slide pass his right ear and through his chestnut hair.

There's a slight pause as it gets caught on the scrunchie at the crown of his head. But eventually, the soft fabric gives against the hard metal, black band snapping as Iruka pulls the kunai away from him. Still dancing, Iruka shakes his hair free, letting the waves of long coffee-colored locks shimmer in the strobe lights.

The whole process took less than a minute and Kakashi swears at himself for not having the sharingan out to record the scene. It's the first time Kakashi has seen the teacher without his hair pulled back into a tight bun and the jounin feels himself harden to half-mast against his thigh.

"Just to have fun, right Kakashi," Asuma says with that patent smirk of his.

Kakashi chooses to be the better man and ignores the comment. It has nothing to do him being distracted because he's not distracted.


	2. Fancy Dinner Party

He can't get the image out of his mind. Iruka dancing, mocha hair draped against his back into something too alluring for words. Kakashi doesn't get a lot of time to think about that night, especially since he doesn't see Iruka again for weeks. He tries to "casually" bump into the teacher but with non-stop missions, Naruto, and the fact that graduation day is nearing and Iruka spends all his free time in his apartment working, Kakashi can't find the right moment to come face-to-face with Iruka.

It irks him in a way most problems don't.

Which is why he tried to escape this pointless formal dinner for Tsunade-sama. She's been acting hokage for almost a year before the council decides to official appoint her as leader of the village. He'd almost made it out of the tower but Sakura had walked in just as he was leaving. She didn't spare him a second glance, just grabbed his vest with chakra-infused fingers and dragged him up to the roof.

Shizune-san, in all her brilliance, has decided that a rooftop banquet is what the village leaders need in order to properly celebrate. She's gone all out, tables covered in white linens that'll surely be stained before the main course is over. There's a string of fairy lights forming a loose perimeter, a buffet of delicacies in the corner and space for people to dance to the soft sounds the instrumental band is playing.

With four bamboo seats to a table, Kakashi can't leave without someone noticing. He's trapped worse than when Itachi used the tsukuyomi jutsu.

"That's not funny," Sakura says out of the side of her mouth. Her pink hair is braided in layers but two wisps hang free, framing her face nicely. She's become a beautiful young lady.

The scowl on her face as she turns to glare at Kakashi doesn't help that image but the copy-nin is smart enough to know not to say that out loud. "But Sakura-chan," he says, voice high and whiny. "I'm booorred."

"Then entertain yourself."

Kakashi smiles behind his mask. Now if anything goes wrong, he can blame Sakura. He's about to perform a rain-summoning jutsu he copied from a rogue Mist jounin when Sakura's foot slams on his toes.

"Don't even think it," she's back to not looking at him, instead waving to one of the countless civilian assistants that serve the council. But it's clear from her tone that she's addressing him. "If you ruin Tsunade-sama's night, I'll chakra punch you in the nuts."

Kakashi blanches at the thought. He's not sure if she'd do it but the very **idea** of it happening is enough to give him pause.

"And if you're curious to how that'll feel," she says smiling at a different assistant. "Ask Sasuke."

With one final parting glare, Sakura stands and walk off into the party to mingle. Kakashi knows he should do the same but he hates these things. He's about to flag down a waiter when someone drops into the recently vacated seat.

Tsunade-sama flicks her blonde hair back once before elbowing him in the side. "Lighten up, brat. You can escape in an hour."

He raises an eyebrow at her. The party started twenty minutes ago and he can't believe Shizune-san would plan for the night to be so short. Tsunade-sama seems to understand because she continues. "In fifty-nine minutes, Maito Gai will join the party and then everyone will be too preoccupied to notice when the great copy-nin jumps off the roof."

She quiet for a second. "She's the best person I've ever met, but Shizune-chan can never pass up a chance to celebrate someone's accomplishments. She thinks it's important for you to be here, supporting me."

Kakashi stares at her for a second before nodding. He knows what it's like to have people working against him. Tsunade-sama shoulders it differently than him, but Kakashi can tell she doesn't want her every innovation to be dragged through the ringer. If Sharingan no Kakashi visually supports Tsunade-sama, she'll face less resistance from other politicians. She doesn't need his help, but his presence can only reduce pointless in-house fighting.

He doesn't have a response and the conservation slides into a comfortable silence. He's drinking some tea when he realizes that most of the nin are focusing on the dancefloor. Maybe Gai came early.

He tilts an inch to the left, putting whoever is drawing a crowd within his eyesight. He can feel his gray pupil dilate slightly at the sight of Iruka dancing with Shizune-san. 

The teacher is in complete formal wear. A silk-soft looking black suit that emphasizes his build without making him looking gaudy, his hitai-ate pulled back almost enough to touch the tight ponytail, and his shoes shining enough to reflect the tawny glimmer from the fairy lights.

His tan hands are just a tad too high on Shizune-san's waist to be inappropriate and they clash with her sheer white dress but it somehow makes the pair more striking. Kakashi can't see her feet but she's having no trouble matching Iruka's steady steps. They're not waltzing but it's a near thing. He leads her around the dance floor twice before the song ends. It's mesmerizing in a completely different way from when Kakashi saw Iruka dance in the crowded bar. 

Shizune-san, ever the proper lady, bows deep and graceful before another man offers her his hand. Iruka laughs, a bright smile streaking across his face. Kakashi can see the darker skin of his scar shift as laugh lines form at the corner of Iruka's eyes. The chuckle turns into a blush when a med nin taps Iruka's shoulder and asks for a dance.

Kakashi fights off a growl at the woman's audacity. He should be dancing with Iruka. Not her. It's a petulant thought and completely beneath a jounin of his level.

Doesn't stop him from thinking it every time Iruka changes dance partners. The school teacher is always a gentleman, hands never slipping below waistline but acknowledging that fact does nothing to soothe Kakashi's jealousy or his worry that one of these ladies will win Iruka's attention.

Fifty-nine minutes to the dot, Gai drops down onto the roof, voice booming in a toast to Tsunade-sama, who's moved so that everyone turns their backs to Kakashi. She's the only one who notices his goodbye nod and the quiet leap needed to flee into the treetops.


	3. On A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much plot in this. jfc. Let me know if I made a mistake somewhere.

Kakashi knows he has to do something about his reaction to seeing Iruka dancing with various villagers during the party last week. He can’t go around growling at any shinobi that goes near the teacher. (Well, he can. He is the Sharingan no Kakashi. Most nin run away when he growls at them.)

It’s almost a blessing when Kakashi discovers he’s been assigned a month-long infiltration mission. That’ll give him an excuse to not see Iruka and the necessary time to sort through his emotions. He reads the scroll the large black bird delivers to his apartment, grabs his travel bag and heads to the Tower right away. It’s marked as A class and includes a note to report to Tsunade-sama's office to meet the rest of this team.

The rooftops are hot and dry as a summer heat wave burns through Konoha. But it’s calming in a way only running in Leaf Village can be. The cacophony of civilians on ground level arguing over fruit prices or gossiping with friends combines with the quick images of training grounds, restaurants and the comforting sight of Konoha trees. It’s familiar and intimate in a way that makes Kakashi realizes just how much of his life is only known to him.

The thought causes him to stop suddenly, knees locking up. The abrupt shift loosens a shingle under him and Kakashi decides to not risk ruining someone’s roof and just teleports to the tower.

He lands outside the Hokage’s office, feet chakra-attached to the side of the building. With a quick nod to the nearby ANBU, Kakashi slips through the window. He barely lands before a chunin ninja is yelling at him.

“Was this your idea?” The voice holds a note of authority that demands a response.

He turns to the man, ready to snark about how much of a genius Kakashi is when he registers who it is. Of course, Tsunade-sama would do this. Of course, she would assign Iruka to this mission as well. She never could keep her nose out of everyone’s business.

Infiltration missions always require team members to be close. They’re often in enemy territory with backup more than a day of travel away. The team members have to be in each other’s pockets in order for everyone to survive. Kakashi looks around the large room, seeking his other team member.

It’s Sasuke. Kakashi is so fucked.

He’s gray eye refocuses on Iruka, ready to defend himself against whatever slight the teacher believes Kakashi caused. But Tsunade-sama answers before he can open his mouth.

“Kakashi-kun was chosen for this mission same as Sasuke-kun, Iruka-sensei,” she says. “We need the sharingan.”

“Tsuan-” Iruka starts but Tsunade-sama interrupts him with a fierce slashing hand movement.

“And you, Iruka-sensei, were chosen because Konoha needs a master infiltrator who knows how to handle children. Your duties at the mission desk will be handled by another chunin and you will be back in the village before classes start again.”

For Tsunade-sama to even explain the why of her decisions for forming this odd team only causes Kakashi to internally tense up. Nothing good comes from Tsunade-sama explaining herself. Iruka’s face softens at her mollifying words but her explanation isn’t enough to completely calm the young man.

“But…” his voice drops and Iruka glances around the room before shifting so Sasuke is behind him. It’s as subtle as kunai to the face and Kakashi isn’t surprised to see his former student turning to watch Iruka’s face in the reflection of the decanter on the Hokage’s desk. “Why do I have to be a stripper? Can’t-”

“A Stripper!” Sasuke nearly screams. It’s the loudest Kakashi has ever someone in the Uchiha clan speak.

Iruka winces but continues. “Tsunade-sama I can’t-”

“Enough!” Tsunade-sama says, slamming her palm on her desk. The wood creaks under her glowing hand and eventually it cracks, collapsing into two pieces. The heavy scent of aged alcohol permeates the room, filling the silence.

“Umino Iruka.” She says, tone completely flat. “You will complete this mission as I have assigned and you will stop questioning my decisions.”

Paler than Kakashi, Iruka just nods.

“Now that the interrupts are settled,” Tsunade-sama says, glaring at the three men in front of her. “The Kirigakure daimyo has requested our help. She believes a gang of club owners are forcing young civilians into servitude in their various businesses. She wants a team of outsider shinobi to check to make sure everything is above board.”

Anticipating the question, Tsunade-sama continues, “She doesn’t want to cause conflict with the business group if they’re not doing anything illegal. She needs a covert team with no traces to the Land of Mist. We’ve only just solidified our alliance with Mist. I don’t need more trouble.” She gives the trio a pointed look at this. “If the businessmen are as unscrupulous as she believes, you have been granted lethal force. Your roles are defined in the mission scroll,” there she nods to the parchment firmly gripped in Iruka’s white knuckles. 

“Dismissed.”

* * * * *

The air in the safehouse is stifling. Worse than anything Kakashi has felt on any mission - including the time an Iwa Earth ninja caused a cave in and he was legitimately worried he’d die from asphyxiation.

Kakashi shakes his mind of those memories, focusing on the present. They’ve been in Mist land for two weeks and Iruka hasn’t stopped glaring at everything. Kakashi had bought a plant from a nearby vendor to try and cheer him up and Mr. Ukki Jr. was on the window sill for less than minute before Iruka’s glare landed firmly on the small leaves. Kakashi swears he saw the tiny seedling wilt right then and there. The poor thing was dead the next morning.

Kakashi can’t even enjoy the sight of Iruka as a stripper. Both he and Sasuke have to investigate the missing Mist civilians under the cover of night. They’ve divided the metropolis into two sections and every night they split up to look for clues. While they search abandoned places for activity, Iruka uses his position inside one of the larger clubs to check the other staff’s faces. They’re hoping to find at least one of the missing persons. 

The civilians didn’t have any chakra, so searching for them has been reduced to old-fashioned sleuthing. It’s maddeningly slow progress.

The jounin would worry that Iruka wasn’t doing his duty (ignoring the fact that Iruka would **never not** do his duty and would never leave young teens endangered) but the teacher comes back to their little studio apartment every morning covered in a thin layer of glitter and sweat. Today, the pink sparkles contrast with his tan skin beautifully.

“Not a word,” his tone acrimonious in way Kakashi has never heard before. Iruka disables the traps they set earlier that night and walks into the apartment. The sun is justing peaking over the eastern buildings. It’s looking to be a beautiful day in the ocean-side city but Kakashi isn’t staying outside for the view. He’s making sure Sasuke gets back safely.

It has nothing to down him wanting to avoid an angry Iruka. And it has absolutely nothing to do with how all he finds an angry Iruka adorable.

Sasuke drops down next to Kakashi after another fruitless night of searching. It’s like the civilians just disappeared off the planet entirely.

“The docks are clean,” Sasuke says, hands quickly flying through a series of signs to cover any trace of his night-time activity. He has a look of frustration in his eyes but he doesn’t say anything else.

The pair stare off into the distance for a while, just listening to the city’s residents waking up. Eventually, Iruka comes out with two bowls of rice and chopsticks. “Tomorrow will be better.”

He’s said it every day and it’s never been true.

* * * * * *

The next night Kakashi wonders if there really are any missing Mist children. They were given a list and smiling faces - probably photos taken for school records - of about sixteen 12 and 13-year-olds who supposedly never made it home sometime in the last six months. Not enough disappearances to cause panic and without a clear pattern, there’s no proof of any actual crime happening.

The Kirigakure daimyo could have requested help just to draw some of Konoha's forces away from the Leaf Village. Mist could be planning an invasion and are trying to weaken defenses. It's a cunning strategy. 

He doesn’t share the thought with anyone else. But he can tell Sasuke has thought it too.

* * * * * *

Sasuke is waiting for him by the time Kakashi gets back to the safe house. “Something happened,” he says without preamble. “He’s angry. Angrier than normal.”

The Copy-nin fights off a sigh. Maybe Iruka has finally had the thought both sharingan users are thinking every night. He tries to be as quiet as possible but still making enough noise not to surprise Iruka as he enters the kitchen area. The chunin is staring out the window but he’s gripping the sill in the same place where Mr. Ukki Jr. died.

“Iruka-sensei,” he starts. Then stops. He has no idea how to even have this conversation. _Sucks that we've been duped and you’ve been humiliating yourself for nothing_ doesn't seem like the best approach.

“That’s just it,” Iruka says when it becomes clear Kakashi isn’t going to continue. “I’m a teacher. Not a… not a dancer.”

 _Shit._ “I’m sure,” Kakashi starts. “I’m sure you’re a good dancer too.”

Iruka scoffs a soft self-deprecating sound.

Kakashi knows he needs to say something, anything, to save Iruka from this pointless mission. He keeps drawing a blank until Sasuke, of all people, saves him.

“Iruka-sensei,” the young man says, tone oddly light. He’s looking down like he’s embarrassed or nervous but Kakashi knows Uchiha don’t feel those emotions. They feel rage, pride, and dickishness.

When Iruka doesn’t turn to face them, Sasuke tries again. “Iruka-sensei, I’m glad you’re here.” Kakashi narrows his good eye at the boy. He’s planning something but the jounin can’t figure out what.

Something in Sasuke's tone makes Iruka look over his shoulder at where he's standing in the doorway. Sasuke looks up through his eyelashes and bats them once, then again, and if Kakashi didn’t know any better he’d think Sasuke was flirting.

“If you didn’t come,” Sasuke says, voice getting slightly lighter. “Tsunade-sama would have made me be the… the dancer. And then I’d have to be on a stage while all those men,” his voice breaks momentarily before he continues, “looking and _touching_.”

The wave of shame crashing over Kakashi almost makes him throw up. It’s easy to forget the kind of pressure Sasuke must feel to always be in control. If he was forced to be vulnerable in front of the group of lecherous men, it would break the boy.

Iruka must have the same realization because he moves so rapidly it must be because of a jutsu. The teacher wraps strong arms around Sasuke and pulls him into a tight embrace. They hug for a moment before Iruka moves back to look Sasuke in the eye.

“Sasuke-kun you’ll never have to worry about that,” he says, eyes shining with kindness. “I’m here and I’ll protect you.”

Sasuke doesn’t respond, just places his hands on Iruka’s forearms. It’s as close to a hug that he’s ever given to anyone. Iruka takes it for what it is and with a nod to Kakashi and another squeeze to Sasuke, he goes to the bath to wash away the green glitter.

There’s an awkward silence as Kakashi tries to think of what to say to cheer up Sasuke.

“Make a move already.”

Kakashi whips his head to look at Sasuke. “What.”

The little brat rolls his eyes and speaks, voice back to its normal arrogant tone. “Everyone knows you have the hots for Iruka-sensei. How you’ve ever gotten laid is a complete mystery. So make a move. Before I do.”

“He’d never.”

“Oh Iruka-sensei,” Sasuke says, his deep timbre raising back up to that exposed-sounding alto quality instantly. “I’m so helpless against a horde of peasants. I’ve never defeated serial killer jounins before. What’s a kunai?” He ends his little speech with a mocking tone so high pitched it would irritate dogs.

“You little shit.” The whole thing with Iruka was an act. And to think Kakashi started worrying over the fucker’s emotional health. He’ll have to get Sakura to nut-punch the brat again.

Sasuke just smirks in response.

* * * * * * 

The next morning, Iruka arrives with a grim expression, white teeth shining in the early light. "I found them."

There's a pause and both Kakashi and Sasuke turn to look at the chunin. "I overheard Satoshi Tomo, owner of the Shallow Sea, talking about moving civilians. He's opening another club in Stone county next month. We have to move tonight."

They spend the day planning. Iruka will continue acting as one of the club's strippers and Kakashi and Sasuke will pose as customers until Iruka can identify the businessman. From there, Kakashi and Sasuke will subdue the man, rescue the civilians and becomes heroes. Well, they won't get the credit and will probably have to run all night just to escape the ensuing chaos.

But the mission will be a success and Kakashi can finally find some quiet time.

After a day of strategy, and a quick nap, the trio are ready to finish the mission. Iruka leaves the safe house normally, hair tied up, dressed like a normal civilian. Kakashi and Sasuke wait three hours and then follow him.

The Mist City is still alive with people enjoying a late dinner or a night of fun at the clubs. It's remarkably easy for the Leaf nin to gain entrance to the Shallow Sea and even easier to find a table, despite the full room. The club's lighting is poor, designed to be intimate and a little seedy. The hardwood floor sticks to the heel of Kakashi's boots and it smells like someone poured beer over blech. Kakashi, dressed in shorts and a tight long sleeve purple button down, has fourteen weapons hidden on him, all one swift motion away from finding a target. He slides into a seat in the back and motions to the waiter for a beer.

Surprisingly, Sasuke looks comfortable in the sleazy joint. His blue jacket and white pants don't blend with the dark violet and obsidian theme but he deflects the attention of the pervy men with an uninterested blank face. The Uchiha takes a seat on the opposite side of the club, keeping both Kakashi and the main stage in his sights.

There's already two dancers on the side stages but the main stage is empty. Looking to the left, Kakashi is taken back by the stripper sliding down the pole. He's facing away from the copy-nin but the stripper's tiny speedo shows off endless tan skin, thigh muscles bulging as he extends his right leg high above his waist. In one clean, slow move, the dancer grabs the pole, back arching as he climbs up to the ceiling. Once he reaches the top, his legs snap out horizontally, creating a perfect perpendicular line.

Two beats of the cheesy club songs pass and then his legs wrap around the pole and he begins swinging down to the base, body fluid and bending in a way most men can't. Even in the poor light, Kakashi can see the green glitter sparkling on every one of stripper's muscles with little bits twinkle in the loose braids of coco hair. Once he hits the bottom, the dancer glides down so he's laying seductively on the stage.

It's the sexiest dance Kakashi has ever seen and if he wasn't on a mission in enemy territory, he'd buy a lap dance.

Of course, the second he thinks that the stripper flips his hair out of his face and Kakashi sees the distinctive scar that cuts across Iruka's nose. To his credit, Iruka doesn't react, doesn't even acknowledge Kakashi. He just bends his hips up, legs sliding under him until Iruka can push off the balls of his feet to climb back up the gold-painted pole.

Kakashi recognizes it for what it is. A higher vantage point means the shinobi can survey the entire club without alerting their target. It's genius.

And sexy as fuck.

Iruka does two more quick climbs and slow descents before he drops out of the third fall into a smooth dive and flicks his nose twice towards a hefty man in a skin tight tank and business pants. He's more fat than muscle but his arms are big enough that a punch could do some damage.

Sasuke moves first, jumping off the wall to land a solid punch to one of the bodyguards hovering behind Tomo. The oaf stumbles back but doesn't fall down, instead, he comes back swinging. The second goon moves to double team Sasuke, but Kakashi kicks the back of his knee. While he's tumbling down, Kakashi twists his arm back and tackles him to the floor.

Glass smashes as the other patrons get in on the action. As the fight truly breaks out, Kakashi loses sight of Tomo. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he slams the bodyguard's head against a metal table leg, knocking him out instantly. He pushes chakra into his toes and jumps above the crowd. There's at least thirty people brawling in the club, nearly all the tables are overturned and the thick scent of booze is heavy in the air. He lands on the top of one guy's head and turns just enough to see Tomo climbing onto the main stage, crawling to escape the pandemonium. 

Before Kakashi can run to the gangster, Iruka backflips out of the fray landing next to Tomo. Three quick jabs and the thug is unconscious. Iruka loops thick arms corded with strength born from lifting pre-genin and whistles the Konoha signal for target found.

Escaping the nightclub is easy. Easier still is interrogating Tomo. He cracks the second Sasuke flashes two sharingan eyes and begins to form the substitution jutsu. The civilians are being held in Tomo's private estate and after Kakashi sends an anonymous letter to the Mist civilian police, they ditch the wannabe mob boss tied to a chair in the hideout. They don't wait for a response, just gather their things in a scroll and run towards Konoha.

"That went pretty well," Kakashi says as they take a break. They need to be out of enemy land before sunrise but they have time to check for bruises.

The moonlight washes Iruka with just enough light to cover him in an ethereal glow. He's wearing an ill-fitted jacket and loose pants over his stripper outfit, smiling a wide grin. "Would you believe that was my first bar brawl?"

"Believe it," Sasuke deadpans.

Iruka's loud laugh drowns out Kakashi's chuckle but it's worth it to see the man, head tossed back. 

They start running again, picking up the pace until they actually stumble into an outpost. Sasuke doesn't even undress, just flops onto a bed and falls asleep. Iruka is no better, curling up with a pillow on the other bed.

Kakashi keeps his wits enough to send a messenger bird. He rolls Sasuke over and lays down next to him. It's only after he closes his eye does Kakashi realize he didn't have the sharingan out when Iruka was dancing. _Fuck_


	4. Teaching A Class

The mission may have been a success (or as Tsunade-sama said, "Could have gone worse.") but Kakashi counts it as a personal failure.

Instead of having time away from Iruka-sensei to think about his feelings (ugh) and formulate a plan to handle his growing attraction to the teacher, he ends the month with even more spank bank material. He can't really complain since his nights are a little more fun now.

Kakashi shakes his head, dispersing those thoughts. It's the middle of the day and he's spent the morning wondering around town, _Icha Icha Fate_ opened to a random page and held firmly in front of his face. A couple nin have waved but so far no one has tried to talk to him. It's given him time to contemplate what Sasuke said. 

If his attraction to Iruka is a known secret, then he has to wonder why the academy teacher hasn't demanded a date. Iruka's not the kind of person to not chase down what he wants. It's practically insulting that he hasn't confronted Kakashi, pushed him against a tree with a passionate kiss or cornered the copy-nin into a small alley and ravaged the jounin. Kakashi would never have guessed Iruka was rude.

He sighs one long exhale before closing his book and dropping it into his side pouch. He loathes to admit it, but maybe reading the _Icha Icha_ series has wrapped his brain.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura yells from across the street. She's carrying a bento box wrapped in a checked table cloth, and with a soft, little jump, she leaps over the civilians between them. "I was supposed to meet Iruka-sensei for lunch but there's an emergency drill at the hospital. Can you bring this to him for me?"

She doesn't wait for a response, just shoves the box into his now empty hands and leaps to the rooftops, racing off to the hospital. Kakashi looks around, trying to decipher if he's being pranked. He sends a wave of chakra out, hoping to ping someone laughing but only varying degrees of exhaustion, contentment, and worry flood back to him. 

With another sigh, Kakashi decided that Sakura probably didn't have any ill intentions. He's tempted to find a shaded place and eat the whole box, but then Iruka wouldn't get lunch and would spend the rest of the day worrying about Sakura.

He doesn't really have a choice. With a sharp turn left, Kakashi heads to the Tower, the most probable place to find Iruka. The mission room is busy, genin teams hoping for a low-ranking mission bumping elbows with jounin trying to return reports. Oddly, there's only one staff member behind the desk and she looks overwhelmed with everything.

She's not even talking to people, just handing out scrolls or flash judging submitted reports. Any report that fails to meet her standards is thrown across the room. Kakashi has never seen her before, but he admires her style. He spots Anko leaning against the back wall, stance tense like she's expecting a fight to break out any moment.

"Yo."

"Kakashi." She looks at him from the corner of her peripheral vision. There's a slight twist to her lips when she says, "thanks for lunch."

She's fast but Kakashi is faster. He pulls the cloth up and away, nearly bumping into the chunin trying to get mud off her notes.

Scowling, he asks, "Why's it so busy?"

"Iruka-sensei took the day off for some event at the Academy. Leiko-chan volunteered to handle the day by herself."

He raises an eyebrow, knowing Anko will understand his question. _why are you here?_

"Crowd control," she says. The two ANBU stationed on the other side of the room, shift a quarter of an inch as if to remind Anko that they're there and fully capable of handling any issues. Anko just lets her smirk engulf her face fully.

Kakashi nods and decides to teleport to the Academy. No sense in walking when he has chakra that'll do the work for him. He lands in front of the school with a puff of smoke and leaves, surprised to see a throng of parents leading small children in and out of the building.

"Kakashi-san," a petite woman with thick glasses says with a bow. "Are you here for the open house?"

"Uhh..."

She spots the cloth bundle and laughs softly. "Iruka-sensei is in the gymnasium. I'm sure he'll appreciate a break."

He's about to rebut her but a horde of snot monsters come screaming out of the building, laughing loudly. Kakashi decides it's not worth it and heads around back to find his wayward charge. The door doesn't squeak but half of the kids huddled around Iruka turn to watch him enter the large space. Iruka waves once then rapidly claps his hands three times, drawing attention back to him.

"Okay," he starts, "you've seen the steps separate, now's it's time to see them together. Pay attention because we're going to be breaking into groups after this."

Some of the kids grumble at the mention of groups but they silence when Iruka begins to move. He starts the dance with a bow to his audience then snaps his hands onto his waist. Rocking back and forth makes him look like a bird doing a bland mating dance. There are two beats before Iruka flails his arms up high, shaking them haphazardly until he starts hopping on his left foot.

After three leaps, he sticks his right foot in front of him, creating a 70-degree angle against his hips. Swinging his arms under his knee, he claps twice then turns the movement into an inelegant pirouette. He ends the ballet move with a lazy bow. It's a quick dance, a minute long at the most. But it's the most ridiculous thing Kakashi has seen the teacher do.

"Remember," Iruka says when he straightens his spine. "No chakra. Just try your best."

While the student pair up, friends gravitating towards each other, Iruka approaches Kakashi. "Hello, Kakashi-san. What brings you here?"

The jounin lifts the lunch up as explanation. "Sakura said there was a practice drill at the hospital. She said I could have her share."

Iruka narrows his beautiful brown eyes but Kakashi can see a twinkle of mischief in them. "Well, it is only proper to find a replacement when you cancel. Besides, I don't think I could survive getting stood up for another date after what happened last time." His dejected sigh is a little too dramatic to be genuine.

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you later," Iruka responds, eyes quickly shifting to where a pack of prepubescent twerps have stopped dancing to gawk at the adults. "Back to practicing. Or are you ready to demonstrate in front of everyone?"

The kids advert their eyes and fall back into the simple rhythm. Kakashi looks around, surprised to see that most of the students are stumbling through the easy steps.

Iruka must see his surprise because, without prompt, he explains. "Dancing helps them develop stronger body control and situational awareness. It's a fun way to expand your body's limits.

"If they attend the Academy when Fall term starts, they'll have a whole lesson just on dancing." He scrunches his nose just a tad when he adds, "I designed the curriculum."

It's not a brag but it's not not a brag either. Kakashi has never seen a non-humble looking Iruka before, the chunin nearly always accepts compliments with a soft smile and a tiny nod. But now, his proud smile and eye wrinkles dominate his face. It's weirdly hot.

Iruka takes the cloth bundle but places it down by his feet. He gives three quick claps again and says, "Okay! You all did great. Keep practicing. Your group guides should be back soon, so gather your stuff. Next stop is the weapons room."

The kids clamor excitedly as Tenten and Rock Lee enter through the gymnasium door connected to the rest of the school building. The kids swarm them demanding to see the kunai and to throw some shurikens. Tenten just laughs as the chunin pair usher them through the door. Once the door closes, a soft silence fills the room.

"Let's eat," Iruka says as he drops down to his knees.

Kakashi didn't really have a plan for the day, so he slides down his side, laying on the hardwood floor. Iruka unwraps the cloth and opens the container. The little black dish is bursting with food including onigiri balls shaped like pandas, two bowls of udon soup, plenty of sushi rolls, and a sheet of spare nori. But there's no chopsticks and Kakashi gets the feeling he's being tricked again.

That feeling only grows when Iruka says, "There's a lot more than I expected."

"Oh sensei," Kakashi leers. "I bet you say that to all the guys."

The crimson blush swiftly spreading across Iruka's face is a worthy reward. "Kakashi! Not while I'm at work."

"Then I guess I'll just have to see you after work." Kakashi is incredibly proud of how smooth that was. He may not know his exact feelings for Iruka, but he knows he wants to make out with the teacher. And really that's close enough.

He quickly pulls his mask away from his face to pop one of the panda rice balls into his mouth, preventing him from saying anything stupid.

Iruka smiles, bright and wide. "There's a ramen stand downtown that Naruto likes. Do you know it?"

Kakashi nods his agreement, he's been to Ichiraku's plenty of times. It's a nice little shop perfect for a relaxed first date.

He picks up another panda when Iruka's smile shifts again, that hint of mischief returning. "Good. Anywhere but there. Pick up me at 7."


	5. At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a week late. I started a new job (yay!) that has me working 12-hour shifts. All last week was just me working, sleeping and eating pizza. Not beta'd so let me know if you spot a mistake. Also, thank you for your lovely comments on the last few chapters! It means a lot knowing y'all like this.

The third date ends much like the first two, Kakashi standing outside Iruka's front door fighting the urge to shuffle his feet. He's never been this awkward before. But all he wants to do is pin the teacher against the door and kiss the chunin until the sun rises.

He settles for a soft, slow kiss. Warm lips touching as Iruka's strong hands grip his side. It's heaven and hell, all wrapped up in one swift swipe of tongue.

“Ka..Kakashi,” Iruka moans as the copy-min begins a slow descent to the sensei's collarbone.

Iruka’s tee-shirt is a size too big and all night Kakashi stared at where slivers of brown skin was visible, imagining what he would do to this man if they ever got alone time. Now that he’s here, he's not going to stop. Light kisses turn to soft pecks as Kakashi bites through his mask, nibbling the warm skin beneath him.

“Kakashi,” Iruka says again, fingers fisting in silver hair. “Kakashi wait.”

The words do nothing to stop his desire: a mere droplet of water on scorching cobblestone. But Kakashi is a gentleman who isn't afraid of masturbating in a tree. Again. With effort so noble it deserves a medal, Kakashi straightens his spine enough to lean away from Iruka.

He kisses Iruka once more before saying, “Goodnight sensei.” He's mid turn when solid fingers grasp his wrist, halting his retreat. “Would you like to come in.”

“Oh my, sensei. Dirty talk, right here in the hallway,” he says, a teasing leer sliding over his face. “What if the neighbors hear.”

“Ass,” Iruka says rolling his eyes.

“For you, yeah I could be.”

A rosy blush spreads from the chunin’s cheeks to his cute little ears. Iruka doesn't respond, just leads him into the small apartment.

They make out until Kakashi is hard and leaking in his pants. But it's a school night and after some light dry humping, Iruka kisses him goodnight.

***

The fifth date ends much like the third - Kakashi hard enough to cut steel and Iruka wishing classes didn't start so early.

***  
Date number eight marks a change in their relationship. They've been dating for nearly two months and neither one of them have any responsibilities planned for the next day.

“Kakashi,” Iruka says in-between kisses. “Spend the night.”

It’s more of a demand than a request but he doesn’t care. “Yes. Yes, sensei.”

The next words are swallowed as Iruka’s tongue delves deep into his mouth again. Kakashi leans up into the kiss, reveling in the weight of the teacher’s strong body over his. It’s not the first time he’s let a shinobi hold him down, but it’s different this time. Better.

Iruka breaks away, but he keeps his hands on Kakashi pulling him up. Iruka clumsily leads him to the bedroom. When they get to the room, Iruka’s hands tighten on his hips for a second before they’re kissing again, lips pressing hard and unyielding. With a firm shove, Kakashi tumbles onto the bed, body bouncing lightly. Almost immediately, his shirt is pulled up and off, and with a careless throw, Iruka tosses the soft fabric sails across the room, watching it land in a lump near the open window. The autumn air is just chilly enough to cause a row of goosebumps to dance on Kakashi's arms and chest.

But the sharp sting of the cold air is quickly replaced as Iruka's hands burn a path of pleasure over clavicle, abs, and waist. Eventually, heat pools in his stomach when those tan hands rest on pronounced hip bones. "Kakashi... Kakashi, you're a dream come true."

The giggle slips out before Kakashi can think to stop it. "Ma sensei. You have no idea how much I want this."

"I think I have some idea," Iruka says, skillful hands cupping Kakashi's growing erection. Skin tight pants don't hide anything and the thick tenting shape is a dead giveaway to his lust.

Caging Kakashi, Iruka leans in for another heated kiss. A parting nip to Kakashi's lower lip is all the warning he gets before Iruka pulls back. He's panting as he rests on elbows to watch his boyfriend walk to the bedroom door - the teacher's hips swaying an exaggerated swing with every step he takes. It's pure seduction. And it's working.

Standing in the doorway, Iruka pivots so he's facing the wall. He rolls his neck, the movement causing his luscious locks to cascade down his shoulders and slide over his spine. "I think I owe you a gift," Iruka says smirking.

Brown fingers caress the wall before they flick the light switch, plunging the room in darkness. Kakashi has a moment of confusion before a small ball of light appears above Iruka's head. He catches Iruka making hand signals and another orb of light forms, floating towards the ceiling. A third and fourth globe appear, creating an intimate ambiance.

“Light jutsu,” Iruka murmurs. “Now, sit back and watch.”

Raising his right hand, Iruka pops the button on his shirt, the fabric opening to reveal a tan slab of compact muscles. Kakashi isn’t surprised to see a rock hard six-pack: Iruka works out nearly every day and spends a lot of time lifting and carrying small pre-genin. He has the body most nin dream of.

A simple shrug is all it takes for the black shirt to slide to the floor, the sleeves gliding down brawny shoulders and biceps, falling to the floor after a soft brush against chestnut fingers. Those provocative fingers dance across Iruka’s pants buckle. There’s a loud snap as the metal pops, jeans riding low on his hips. Iruka starts a slow, sensuous dance, hips gyrating rhythmically.

Iruka takes a step forward when Kakashi realizes he’s still wearing his hitai-ate over the sharingan. He pushes it off as swiftly as possible. He won’t make the same mistake again.

His vision swirls bloodshot as the sharingan absorbs every detail of the scene before him. It marks the layout of the room, noting the location of all the knick-knacks, while simultaneously tracing the pomegranate-colored chakra patterns emitting from Iruka. The fiery arousal from the teacher washes over him, heightening his already smoldering desire. His breath quickens but it shutters when Iruka’s chakra suddenly waivers and drops to something blue-black and cold. It’s terror and anxiety.

“Iruka?” The red of his eye darkens to crimson as he focuses on the bobbing Adam’s apple. “Iruka, what’s wrong?”

Iruka shakes his head, takes a deep breath and straightens to his full height. His chakra flashes pewter then charcoal before setting back to its normal ruddy shade. “The sharingan… it’s darker than I thought it would be.”

There’s a snap of shame as Kakashi realizes how self-conscious someone might feel to suddenly be faced to face with a sharingan as they’re stripping. “I can cover it,” he’s already pulling the headband down, blocking the scarlet vision from the bloodline limit.

“No,” Iruka says, putting his hand over Kakashi’s. “It’s different but it’s you. And I…I love you.”

The sharp intake of air cuts loud in the room and Kakashi can’t move. It’s the first time he’s heard those words and he can’t shake the feeling that he blinks, he’ll wake from a genjutsu.

“Kakashi. Ka-kakashi,” Iruka continues, voice breaking. “You don’t feel the same.”

Blackness sweeps through the room as the chakra needed to maintain the light jutsu breaks. Kakashi feels Iruka shift backward, the loss of heat spurring the copy-nin into action. It’s not a dream and if he doesn’t react, he’s going to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

“Iruka,” timid voice loud in the silence. “Don’t leave. I… I love you too. You’re my most precious per-”

His inspiring, love-affirming speech is cut off as Iruka kisses him, passion passing from plump lips into his slender mouth. Quickly, their bodies are moving in tandem as their love for each other pushes them closer and closer. He’s sweating and sticky when pleasure crashes over the pair. Soon the moon is high in the sky as Iruka draws him tight against a firm chest, arm a solid comforting weight over his torso, bronze palm steadfast over his heart.

It’s the best moment of his life, and, finally, his sharingan captured every detail.


	6. On A Dancefloor

**Epilogue**  
_One Year Later_

Kakashi rests his cheek against the crown of Iruka's head. It's rare for the love of his life to let his hair cascade down his back while they're in public, and Kakashi's determined to feel those silky strands whenever the opportunity presents itself. 

Iruka has already loosed a few of the ceremonial braids, making his hair more wavy than normal. It looks like a waterfall in the soft blue dance lights. 

They're in the middle of the dance floor, so close not even a senbon could fit between them. They're not really dancing, just swaying in place like the world's smallest pendulum. Kakashi's barely moving his legs; he's not even bending his knees. Iruka is worse, only the upper half of his body has moved in the past two minutes. 

He lifts his left hand from the small of Iruka's back to twirl cocoa-colored hair in-between his fingers. He can't wait for tonight when they'll kick off their week of just them: completely free of duties and meddlesome former students. 

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto whines from next to them. "You're supposed to dance. Not do this," he ends his little rant waving erratic hands indicating their lack of dancing. 

"Don't engage," Iruka says into his chest. "If you ignore him, he'll go away." 

"Maa sensei," Kakashi mumbles. "When has that ever worked?" 

"There's a first time for everything," Iruka responds, still not lifting his head from the copy-nin's right shoulder. "And it's my wedding day, I deserve a miracle." 

"Answer me! I'm right here!" Naruto interrupts. 

"And you shouldn't be," Sakura says, grabbing the shinobi by his bright orange suit collar. Her hands glow green as she lifts and walks back to where their friends have formed a half circle to watch the married couple's first dance. Kakashi isn't sure if they're disappointed or not. Although, to be fair, Anko's camera hasn't stopped flashing. 

Leaning back an inch, Kakashi takes in the sight of his husband for the millionth time today. Dressed completely in white, Iruka is most handsome chunin to every step foot in Konoha. The only spot of color on his outfit is the pair of charcoal symbols running across both cuffs. 

In the months of planning for their special day, Iruka refused to let Kakashi see his suit, promising a surprise. And a surprise it was; Iruka had the Hatake crest sewn into all of his clothes, with his wedding suit being the first time he donned the symbol. 

They'd agree that Iruka would keep the Umino name; the teacher was the last Umino left, and since he was unlikely to father a child, the clan name would die when he passed.

And while Kakashi understood - he was in the same boat, being the last Hatake and all - he wanted Iruka to be his in everything. Name included. But seeing his symbol, the Hatake diamond divided into tiny squares made by a myriad of parallel and perpendicular lines, makes his heart swell. The crest may have been the origin of _underneath the underneath_ but the declaration couldn't be more pronounced or more welcomed. After today, Iruka would be considered a Hatake by all the nin in the village. 

"You're not moving," Iruka says disrupting his thoughts. 

"Maa sensei. Being in your arms makes me so stiff." 

"Humph. Move. You know I get so sore when you get stiff." 

Kakashi doesn't hold back the laugh, just lets the sound crackle into the summer night air. Soon, the DJ announces the end of their first song, inviting guests to join the couple on the dance floor. Kakashi turns to move but Iruka just pulls him close again. 

"I'm not done dancing," he says as explanation before going back to his simple sway. 

They stay like that for the rest of night, neither one willing to break their first dance. 

(That is until Gai starts spouting declarations of eternal youthful love. Then they jump apart and start drinking.) 


End file.
